Lemonade Italian version
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Vuole che lui sappia, però, che anche se fosse ancora quel ragazzo freddo e duro lo amerebbe e basta comunque. Senza pretese o aspettative. Amore e basta.


**_Disclaimer_**: Final Fantasy VIII e i suoi personaggi sono proprietà Square-Enix, e vengono qui utilizzati senza scopo di lucro: nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto da ritenersi intesa.

**_Nota dell'autrice_**: beh. Questa storia è stata scritta anche in inglese - in effetti quella che leggete in realtà è la sua traduzione. La prima storia che scrivo in inglese. Non è la mia prima lingua, ma spero di aver fatto bene. Mille grazie ad Ashbear che ha accettato di fare da betareader alla versione inglese: è stato un onore.  
La storia è stata scritta per la challenge "**Where I belong**" indetta da Ashbear e alcuni autori inglesi, e dedicata alla coppia Squall/Rinoa (se volete partecipare contattatemi!); spero che vi divertiate leggendola come mi sono divertita io scrivendola. Grazie!

**LEMONADE**

"Signore, vorrebbe un bicchiere di limonata?"

Rinoa ha dieci anni quando trascina in strada il tavolinetto che suo padre le ha comprato per studiare, oltre il cancello sul retro della sua casa. Poi rientra in cucina per prendere un tovagliolo che intende usare come tovaglia, e poi torna indietro ancora una volta per prendere la caraffa di limonata che ha preparato e svariati bicchieri. Riesce a bilanciare tutto, anche se pericolosamente, sulle braccia, e quando il suo tavolino è pronto è soddisfatta.

Suo padre le ha detto ieri che non può avere un cane, ma vuole dimostrare di essere perfettamente in grado di prendersi cura di un cucciolo. Dopo tutto ha già dieci anni, e sa badare a se stessa, come ha detto a _quell'uomo_ - papà diventa sempre _quell'uomo_ quando è arrabbiata - e lui ha solo riso, ma lei dimostrerà che si sbaglia. Se ne assicurerà.

Quindi adesso è seduta al suo tavolino, con la sua piccola sedia e la più grande caraffa di limonata che abbia mai preparato. L'uomo a cui si è rivolta la guarda attentamente, quasi strizzando gli occhi - e lei pensa che lo faccia perché il sole è così luminoso e il pomeriggio così caldo e l'uomo deve avere così tanta sete.

"Sono solo quindici guil al bicchiere, signore," dice. Ci ha pensato un sacco - quanto chiedere per un bicchiere e quanto le serve per il suo nuovo amico.

"Non sei la signorina Caraway?"

"S-sì," risponde.

"E cosa fai qui?" L'uomo sembra pronto a chiamare suo padre, e lei vuole almeno vendere la sua limonata - vuole dimostrare che suo padre - _quell'uomo_ - si sbaglia. Guadagnerà abbastanza da avere un cane e comprare tutto quello che servirà al suo cucciolo.

"Vendo limonata per poter avere un cane, signore. Mi servono soldi per occuparmene," dice, con una tale sicurezza di sé che l'uomo ne è quasi impressionato. "È fresca e oggi fa molto caldo, vero? Posso anche prenderle del ghiaccio. Ne prenda un bicchiere. Per favore."

"È pericoloso qui fuori. Faresti meglio a tornare dentro," risponde lui offrendole la mano. "Vieni con me."

"Non vuole la mia limonata?" insiste lei.

"Forse più tardi," dice lui, entrando nel giardino e facendole cenno di seguirlo.

L'uomo la porta in cucina. È un amico di suo padre, e chiama la cameriera perché si occupi di lei. Poi va nella biblioteca per parlare con Caraway su questa cosa folle della vendita di limonata, e Rinoa rimane con la sua tata.

"Povera piccola," dice accarezzandole i capelli. "Vuoi davvero quel cane, vero?"

"Sì."

"Ma papà dice che non puoi."

Rinoa incrocia le braccia, e la tata pensa che sia troppo carina per rimproverarla, e allora decide soltanto di prepararle latte e biscotti.

"Ho dieci anni," dice Rinoa dopo essersi seduta al tavolo della cucina. "So badare a me stessa e so badare al mio cane."

"Non avrai un cane, tesoro," dice Caraway dalla porta. Sono le uniche parole che le rivolge; poi si volta semplicemente e inizia a parlare con la domestica. "Per favore, prepari del tè per l'ospite, e porti anche quei biscotti. Li adora. Dopo, per favore, si occupi della bancarella di mia figlia, e si assicuri che non succeda più."

Rinoa rimane sola, dopo un po', a bere il latte e giocare con i biscotti. Non capisce - vuole così tanto un cane, perché è sempre sola e suo padre è così freddo e non vuole mai giocare con lei, e non può invitare amici e vuole davvero soltanto qualcuno con cui giocare e parlare. Il cane che ha visto guardando la tv era così carino e divertente e intelligente, e lei sente che sarà più felice con un cuccioletto come amico. Suo padre le ha detto di no - le dice di no quasi per tutto - ma lei non vuole ascoltarlo, stavolta.

E l'amico di suo padre adora i biscotti, quindi domani venderà anche i biscotti. Andrà al parco - è proprio dall'altra parte della strada, e lei è una bambina grande e può attraversare la strada da sola adesso - con la sua limonata, bicchieri di plastica e i biscotti, e venderà le sue cose a tutti quelli che corrono nel parco, e alla fine del mese avrà il suo cane. Quindi prende i biscotti, li infila nelle tasche del suo vestito estivo, e corre in camera sua per nasconderli nella scatola sotto il letto.

L'amico di suo padre continua a portarla a casa per i quindici giorni successivi. La bambina è incredibilmente testarda, e trova sempre un punto nuovo in cui vendere la sua limonata e i biscotti. Sospetta che anche la tata sia coinvolta - la bambina non può cucinare da sola tutti quei biscotti.

A dire il vero, la tata si è accorta che mancano biscotti ogni giorno, ma ne prepara semplicemente degli altri, sapendo che la sua piccolina li ruba per avere un cane. Conosce Rinoa troppo bene.

Il sedicesimo giorno, però, l'uomo si arrende e basta, e compra una limonata. La bambina è testarda e carina e sembra sapere benissimo cosa vuole, ed evidentemente portarla a casa quando la trova non funziona. Continuerà a provare fino a quando otterrà quello che vuole, e lui sa che si sente semplicemente sola. Caraway è un po' troppo ossessionato dalla sicurezza; ha porte che si chiudono automaticamente in ogni stanza della casa, non permette mai a sua figlia di invitare amiche a dormire, e non le permette mai di andare alle loro feste. Quella bambina non ha quasi amici, e passa l'estate da sola a giocare o leggere in giardino, sorvegliata attentamente dalla sua tata. Ha bisogno di qualcuno, pensa lui, e per la prima volta desidera che anche Caraway se ne accorga.

Le dà cinquanta guil per la sua limonata, e gli occhi di lei si spalancano e luccicano. "Grazie mille signore!" grida, alzandosi dalla panchina per abbracciarlo. "Grazie grazie grazie!"

"Spero che tu possa avere il tuo cane," dice lui arruffandole i capelli.

"Lo farò, signore. Grazie mille. Torni ancora!"

Lei sorride radiosa, e lui pensa che dovrebbe parlare a Caraway di quel dannato cane.

* * *

"Mi servono tutte queste cose, per favore."

Rinoa ha sedici anni quando allunga la lista al commesso del negozio di animali di Timber. Ha aspettato tutti questi anni per avere un cane. Dopo un mese e mezzo passato a vendere limonata e biscotti, aveva abbastanza soldi per il cucciolo, ma poi non è riuscita a trovare quello perfetto. Sapeva che doveva essere speciale e unico, e ha aspettato fino a quando ha sentito qualcosa guardando il cucciolo - e sa che è successo oggi.

È scappata di casa tre giorni fa. Non vuole che la trovino, quindi ha cambiato cognome, usando quello di sua madre - le piace di più, comunque - ed è arrivata a Timber il prima possibile. Il cucciolo è lì, nella vetrina di quel negozio, accanto alla stazione dei treni, e lei pensa quasi che sia un segno. Ha sempre con sé una lista delle cose che servono a un cane, insieme ai soldi che ha continuato a raccogliere in tutti questi anni. Non ha mai contato i guil, ma spera che bastino.

Il cane è femmina, ed è per questo che è ancora al negozio mentre tutti i suoi fratelli maschi sono stati adottati. Il commesso dice che è perché tutti temevano che un cane femmina avrebbe avuto i cuccioli, e quindi hanno preferito i maschi. Rinoa prende il cane in braccio, e la sente - il legame incredibile che durerà una vita. Questa è la creatura che amerà con tutta se stessa, questa è la creatura che ha bisogno di lei, e Rinoa sa di aver bisogno di questa creatura a sua volta.

Quindi consegna la lista al commesso e coccola la sua nuova amica. "Ti hanno lasciata qui perché pensano che tu sia debole. Ma saremo forti insieme, te lo prometto," sussurra, e poi paga e ringrazia il commesso ed esce dal negozio sentendosi in qualche modo una persona diversa.

"Lei rimane con me, fine della discussione," ringhia più tardi, quando Zone e Watts cercano di convincerla che non possono tenere un cane su un treno. Ma quella è la sua cucciola, quella è la sua migliore amica, e sa che non sarà mai più sola. Quindi difende il suo cane con tutte le sue forze, e vince, e quella notte Angelo dorme profondamente sul suo letto, nella sua piccola stanza da principessa sul treno dei Gufi del Bosco, e Rinoa sa di non essersi mai sentita più felice di adesso.

* * *

"Sai, ho venduto limonata e biscotti a dieci anni per lei, e ne ho aspettati sei per averla. Quindi sì, **_dormirà_** nella nostra stanza."

Rinoa ha diciannove anni quando va a convivere con Squall. Lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro, e lui sembra un po' spaventato dal suo cane - non perché Angelo lo ha attaccato o cose del genere, ma perché Rinoa ama quella palla di pelo così tanto che a volte lui ne è geloso. E lui sente qualcosa in Angelo - qualcosa di primitivo e leale e affettuoso, e ha paura di quell'amore incondizionato che durerà una vita. Le cose eterne non fanno per lui, e ha paura perché non ha mai avuto una cosa simile, non l'ha mai provata, e non sa cosa fare di tutto l'affetto che gli dà questo cane, semplicemente perché lui ama la sua padrona.

"Tu cosa?" chiede Squall, sospirando e aiutandola a sistemare le cose di Angelo nella loro nuova camera da letto. Sa che lei continuerebbe soltanto ad insistere, quindi decide che è meglio cedere e aiutarla. Lo farebbe comunque più tardi, per cui perché aspettare?

"Volevo un cane," dice lei. Si siede con la schiena contro il letto, e Squall capisce che vuole solo parlare, adesso, dirgli qualcosa di lei che lui ancora non sa, e senza parlare va a sedersi accanto a lei. "Avevo dieci anni. Vidi un cane in tv, ed era così intelligente e divertente e affettuoso che ne volevo uno tutto per me. Lo chiesi a mio padre, ma lui disse di no. Mi sentivo così sola, a quei tempi... non potevo invitare amici e non potevo andare alle loro feste. Mio padre aveva troppa paura, c'erano molti ribelli e pensava che mi avrebbero rapito o qualcosa del genere... comunque, il suo piano era di tenermi in casa. Da sola. Quindi quando vidi quel cane, desiderai semplicemente di avere un amico come quello. Volevo solo avere qualcuno, anche un animale. Ma lui disse di no."

"E tu non lo ascoltasti," dice Squall. Può assolutamente immaginarlo: Caraway che dice no e Rinoa che fa comunque quel che vuole.

"Disse che non potevo occuparmi di un cucciolo, perché non capivo cosa significasse. Un cucciolo aveva bisogno di cibo e così tante altre cose... cercò semplicemente di farmi pensare che sarebbe costato troppo. Quindi dissi che avevo dieci anni e sapevo badare a me stessa e al mio cane."

Squall ride. Una Rinoa di dieci anni che affronta suo padre a quel modo è un'immagine così divertente che deve ridere. Lei gli colpisce il braccio, ma sta sorridendo.

"Sì, non è andata benissimo. Anche mio padre rise. Ma il giorno dopo preparai limonata e decisi di venderla. Lo avevo letto in un libro... ironicamente, era un regalo di mio padre."

"Quindi l'hai venduta?"

"Il primo giorno non ci riuscii. Il primo uomo a cui offrii la mia limonata era un amico di mio padre, e mi fece tornare dentro. Lo disse anche a mio padre. Ma Caraway disse alla mia tata che al suo amico piacevano molto i suoi biscotti, quindi... rubai i biscotti e decisi che avrei venduto la mia limonata al parco. Con tutta quella gente che correva... pensai che avrei guadagnato più in fretta. Se corri così tanto e fa così caldo **_devi_** avere sete, no?"

"Credo di sì," risponde Squall, e la immagina ancora bambina con le braccia piene di cose da vendere al parco. Non c'è da meravigliarsi che sia riuscita ad avere i soldi, pensa - è un'immagine così carina che avrebbe ceduto anche lui, e sì, non ha più paura di usare la parola 'carino'. Semplicemente non lo dice ad alta voce. Ha una reputazione da mantenere e tutto il resto.

"L'amico di mio padre continuava a portarmi a casa. E io continuavo ad andare al parco con i biscotti e la limonata. Avevo ragione, chi correva aveva sete, e c'erano delle vecchiette a cui piacevano i miei biscotti e adoravano me. Avevo paura che mio padre mi prendesse i soldi, però, soprattutto dato che quell'uomo continuava a cercarmi e a portarmi a casa. Quindi il secondo giorno decisi di nascondere i soldi."

"Nascondere?" chiede Squall. Non capisce.

"Sì. Cucii un sacchetto e me lo attaccai alle mutandine con una spilla che rubai alla mia tata."

Squall reprime una risatina. "Eri una bambina piena di risorse, sai?"

"Volevo davvero quel cane. Quindi ho fatto tutto quello che potevo per averlo. Ho aspettato quello speciale, sai, e ho continuato a lavorare per avere i soldi che mi servivano. Quando scappai da casa andai a Timber, e vidi Angelo. Lei era quella giusta. La presi non appena la vidi." Tace per un momento, e rimangono così, fino a quando un respiro brusco di Rinoa fa capire a Squall che sta piangendo. "Hai detto che ero piena di risorse," continua lei dopo un po', e lui le prende la mano e la stringe. "Credo di essere stata semplicemente così sola... quei giorni al parco, a vendere limonata e biscotti, sono i giorni più felici della mia infanzia dopo la morte di mia madre. Avevo un obiettivo, allora. E lavoravo per ottenerlo."

Squall le lascia la mano e la prende tra le braccia, cercando di consolarla, per cancellare con questo abbraccio la solitudine che deve aver sentito da piccola, senza amici e praticamente imprigionata nella sua casa.

"Angelo è una parte molto grande della tua vita," dice. "Sei fortunata ad averla."

"Mi ha cambiata," risponde Rinoa. "È il modo in cui mi ama che mi ha cambiata. Mi ha insegnato così tante cose - sulla lealtà, sull'affetto, sull'amicizia. Anche sulla responsabilità. Mi difende e mi consola quando sono triste. È sempre al mio fianco, e il modo in cui mi guarda dopo una battaglia, o quando camminiamo insieme... è come se mi stesse ringraziando, e la vedo quasi sorridere. È il cane della mia infanzia, anche se l'ho avuta solo a sedici anni, perché è stato a dieci anni che ho iniziato a cambiare per il mio futuro cane. Mi ha cambiata quando non era nemmeno ancora nata."

"Dormirà nella nostra stanza," dice Squall, e sembra così sincero, come se avesse **_davvero_** capito cosa intendeva lei, che Rinoa solleva il viso per baciarlo.

"voglio dirti una cosa," inizia a dire lui, quando lei gli posa di nuovo la testa sul petto. Fa un respiro profondo, come se stesse cercando di raccogliere il coraggio, e continua. "Qualche settimana dopo la partenza di Ellione, trovai un animaletto vicino all'ingresso della Casa di Edea. Era un gatto. Non lo dissi a nessuno... a pranzo nascosi del cibo del mio tovagliolo e lo portai fuori. Il gatto non voleva avvicinarsi a me, quindi gli lasciai semplicemente lì il cibo. Immaginavo che avrebbe mangiato prima o poi, quindi me ne andai e tornai a controllare qualche ora dopo."

Rinoa alza il viso per poterlo guardare mentre parla. Lui ha il viso sereno, ma un po' triste.

"Il gatto aveva mangiato, quindi feci la stessa cosa a cena. Fui il primo ad alzarmi la mattina dopo. Andai dritto in cucina e presi del latte. Il gatto era ancora lì, e stavolta si avvicinò per bere. E poi... mi leccò la mano."

"Che dolce," dice lei, stringendolo più forte.

"Già, dolce," borbotta lui. "Continuai a portargli del cibo per tre giorni, e il gatto sembrava fidarsi di me sempre di più. Ero... non posso dire esattamente che ero felice. Ellione mi mancava comunque molto, e aspettavo che tornasse. Ma sapevo di dover essere forte, perché quel gatto si fidava di me ed ero l'unico a sapere che c'era, e aveva bisogno di me. Come hai detto tu, avevo un obiettivo. Il quarto giorno, però..."

Squall tace, e Rinoa muove le mani sulla sua schiena per incoraggiarlo.

"Il quarto giorno non era più lì."

Lei aspetta che continui, e quando lui non dice niente, domanda, "che cosa era successo?"

"Penso che fosse scappato, ma fuori c'erano i mostri. Probabilmente lo attaccarono e lo uccisero."

"Mi dispiace così tanto," dice lei, muovendo una mano per accarezzargli la guancia.

"Non importa adesso. Ma allora... pensavo di essere stato lasciato solo, di nuovo." Rinoa cerca di dire qualcosa, ma Squall parla ancora e lei non ha altra scelta che ascoltare. "Non ho mai toccato un altro animale, dopo. Incontravo solo mostri, e li trattavo come tali. Angelo è stata l'unico animale con cui ho mai interagito dopo quel gatto."

Rinoa non dice niente, e gli dà semplicemente il tempo che gli serve per continuare. "Voglio solo dire che Angelo... ha cambiato anche me. Un po'. Credo." Si passa una mano tra i capelli. "Quando stavamo per partire per lo spazio, è corsa dentro la base abbaiando. Sapevo cosa voleva. Non so come, ma ho semplicemente capito. Ti amava e voleva che tu fossi al sicuro. Non ho detto niente ad alta voce, ma le promesso che ti avrei salvata, e poi mi sono sentito così stupido perché cercavo di parlare telepaticamente con il tuo cane. Voglio dire, non poteva capire, no?"

Rinoa ride un poco. "Forse sì. Voglio dire, è molto brava a capire l'umore delle persone. Se percepisce qualcosa di sbagliato continua a punzecchiarti fino a quando riesce a farti sorridere, o ridere... e poi ti senti meglio. È molto difficile essere tristi se c'è lei, perché... non puoi e basta."

"Sto cercando di dire che il tuo cane ha cambiato anche me... e a volte..." Tace ancora.

"Ti spaventa?"

"Sì. Un po'. Chissenefrega."

"Perché ci ama così tanto?" chiede lei.

"...Sì."

"Beh, non farlo."

Lo fa sembrare così semplice che lui grunisce. Cosa si aspetta che le dica? 'Sì, ok'?

Rinoa ride vedendo la sua espressione confusa, e poi dice, "possiamo solo cercare di renderla felice e farla sentire amata come fa lei con noi. È davvero molto semplice. Non ci sono pretese o aspettative. Amore e basta. Ecco perché ci ha cambiato. Perché ama e basta." Si alza. "Finiamo, o Selphie ci riporterà Angelo e noi staremo ancora spostando le cose."

Più tardi, quando Angelo dorme pacifica sulla sua brandina nella loro nuova stanza, Squall sta ancora pensando alle ultime parole di Rinoa, e si volta verso di lei, abbracciando quando è quasi addormentata. "Nemmeno io ho pretese, Rinoa," dice lentamente e sottovoce, come per non svegliarla. "E non ho aspettative. Ti amo e basta." Le bacia la spalla, leggermente, e Rinoa si volta un poco, con le palpebre pesanti ma aperte.

"Anche io ti amo e basta," risponde.

* * *

"Lo vizierai. Dovremmo già essere a letto, sai?"

Rinoa adesso ha ventisette anni, ed è coricata sul divano perché la bambina dentro di lei sta scalciando così tanto e così forte. Suo marito sta giocando sul tappeto con il loro bambino, Kiran, e Angelo. La cagnetta sta guardando attentamente gli umani, e piega la testa di lato quando le costruzioni che stanno usando cadono rovinosamente sul tappeto. Rinoa sorride, perché è una cosa che Angelo ha sempre fatto: guardarti con la testa piegata, come se stesse pensando che non sei abbastanza intelligente per completare un compito così semplice.

"Solo un'altra volta," dice Squall, e Rinoa ride perché sa che è sempre suo marito a chiedere più tempo, e non suo figlio. Muove la mano sul suo pancione, e aspetta. Le costruzioni cadono ancora, e i suoi maschietti si arrendono.

"Vai a dare la buonanotte alla mamma e a tua sorella," dice Squall.

"Possiamo riprovare domani?" chiede il bambino.

"Certo," risponde Squall raccogliendo tutti i giocattoli.

Kiran corre a baciare sua madre, e lei accetta il gesto d'affetto ridendo. "Non cercare di baciare tua sorella," lo avverte. "Potrebbe darti un calcio sul naso!"

Il bambino fa scorrere semplicemente la mano sulla pancia di sua madre, ridendo, e poi sussurra buonanotte, e Rinoa pensa che è proprio come suo padre. Anche Squall augura la buonanotte alla loro bambina, esattamente come ha appena fatto il piccolo. Guarda Angelo che si alza immediatamente per seguire il bambino nella sua stanza; dopo la sua nascita, ha evidentemente deciso di dormire con lui, e dorme ancora là. È molto protettiva nei confronti di questo bambino - Rinoa temeva che potesse essere gelosa di lui, ma lei lo ama e basta, come ama tutto ciò che viene da Rinoa. È commovente, davvero, la tenerezza mostrata dalla sua cagnetta: quando è nato Kiran, continuava a guardarlo attentamente, e veniva sempre a chiamarla abbaiando quando il bambino iniziava a piangere, spingendo Rinoa a occuparsi di lui in fretta. Non lo ha mai abbandonato, e al bimbo piace viziare il cane con nuovi giocattoli e premi.

Le mancherà la sua pelosa palla d'amore. Angelo ha già undici anni, e a volte Rinoa pensa che non troverà mai un cane affettuoso, meraviglioso e dolce come lei.

Si tira su a sedere quando sente che Squall chiude la porta della camera dal bambino. Lui sorride quando la vede fare una piccola smorfia.

"Sta scalciando ancora?" le chiede, sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano.

"Penso che si sia già girata quattro volte," risponde lei, e Squall inizia ad accarezzarle la pancia con quel tipo di pressione che calma sempre la bambina. Lei non sa come ci riesca, non funziona mai quando lo fa da sola. Ma lui la tocca e la bambina smette lentamente di scalciare, e a volte pensa che ci sia una qualche connessione magica di mezzo. Sa che è solo amore, però.

"Volevo chiederti una cosa," inizia a dire lui, sempre toccandola. "Angelo sta invecchiando. È già un po' sorda, e penso che anche la sua vista stia peggiorando."

"Sì," risponde lei.

"Potremmo adottare un cucciolo."

Rinoa lo guarda e basta.

"Ho paura che Kiran diventerà geloso. Forse con un cucciolo di cui occuparsi reagirà meglio alla nascita di sua sorella," continua.

"Kiran ha chiesto un cucciolo?"

"No."

"Quindi sei **_tu_** a volere un cucciolo."

"...Sì."

"Lenna nascerà presto. Saremo occupati con lei e Kiran, e Angelo ha bisogno di più attenzione adesso... pensi davvero che sia una buona idea adottare un cucciolo?"

"Sì, perché anche Lenna merita un cane," risponde lui. "Lo hai detto tu stessa. Angelo ti ha cambiata, e ha cambiato anche me, e Kiran ha imparato così tanto da lei. Voglio che anche nostra figlia abbia un cane. Voglio che sappia cosa si prova. Voglio che conosca l'amore senza pretese o aspettative, amore e basta."

Rinoa sospira. "Non lo so, Squall..."

"Io e Kiran venderemo limonata nel Giardino se dici di no. A dire il vero, a Kiran l'idea piace così tanto che penso che la venderà comunque. Ha detto che se l'ha fatto sua madre può farlo anche lui."

Rinoa scoppia a ridere, e abbraccia semplicemente suo marito, e lo bacia.

"Beh, ok, allora. Kiran e Lenna possono avere un loro cucciolo."

Squall la stringe più forte e si baciano di nuovo. A dire il vero a Rinoa piace l'idea di avere un altro cane - le piace pensare che i suoi figli saranno circondati dall'amore: il suo, quello di Squall, quello dei loro amici e quello dei loro cani. È proprio come dovrebbe essere la vita - amore senza pretese o aspettative. Amore e basta.

"Ma solo perché non voglio trovare un sacchetto pieno di soldi attaccato alle tue mutande, signor Leonhart."

"Molto divertente - sai che non so cucire."

Lei non dice niente, allora, e lo guarda mentre lui cerca un film. È cambiato. Era un ragazzo freddo e duro che proteggeva la sua anima ferita quando l'ha incontrato, e adesso è un uomo forte e affettuoso che protegge il bambino ancora dentro di lui. Le piace guardarlo giocare con il loro bambino, e persino quando lo rimprovera teneramente perché a volte giocano troppo, e Kiran va a letto troppo tardi, sa che lui vuole solo un'altra occasione. Vuole che lui sappia, però, che anche se fosse ancora quel ragazzo freddo e duro lo amerebbe e basta comunque. Senza pretese o aspettative. Amore e basta.

"Sai, ti amo e basta," dice mentre lui infila un DVD nel lettore.

Lui si siede accanto a lei senza rispondere, e le mette un braccio intorno alle spalle. Rinoa si accoccola più vicina a lui, almeno per quanto le permetta di farlo la gravidanza, e sospira un po' - è serena, e non è la stessa cosa che felice, ma a volte significa così tanto di più, per lei.

Angelo le ha insegnato anche questo, la semplicità delle piccole cose, e la felicità che racchiudono: il sole sulla pelle, i fiori sul comodino la mattina del suo compleanno, i baci di suo figlio, anche i calci di sua figlia, e dire a suo marito che lo ama e basta, sapendo che lui capisce cosa significhi quell' 'e basta'. E dirglielo senza aspettarsi una risposta.

"Anche io ti amo e basta," dice lui più tardi, nel loro letto, con le labbra sulla sua spalla e la mano sul suo pancione.

*****  
**_Nota dell'autrice_**: Kiran significa "raggio di luce", mentre Lenna significa "forza del leone". Grazie a "Think baby names" per i significati. Penso che si adattino bene a questa coppia.  
Questa storia è dedicata al mio meraviglioso cane, Diana, che ha lasciato questo mondo quasi due anni fa. Dovunque tu sia, ti voglio ancora un sacco di bene.  
È stata un'esperienza bellissima. Mi piace scrivere, ma scrivere in inglese era una cosa nuova, ed è stato divertente (non so se posso dire lo stesso per la mia povera betareader - non so davvero quando errori ci fossero nella storia. Scusami Ashbear!) All'inizio ero tipo "oh cavolo, 2500 parole, sono troppe, come faccio a finire!" e adesso sono tipo, "oh cavolo, quasi 4500 parole. Come go fatto a scrivere così tanto?" Ma è stato divertente e voglio ringraziare chiunque abbia letto, in italiano o in inglese. Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta.  
La versione italiana viene pubblicata in contemporanea. A presto!


End file.
